Agent
"Their discipline is unequaled." - The-Swain: Team Madness Tumblr Agents are combatants that make up the 1337 crew, a group within the A.A.H.W. The agents' attire is based off that of the Smith agents' from the movie The Matrix, including suits and ties and distinctive sunglasses. First appearing in Madness Apotheosis, they are higher ranking soldiers trained to stop Hank. However, they are often killed as easily as grunts. __TOC__ Appearances Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis The 1337 made their debut with one agent appeared in Madness Apotheosis along with various recruitment posters scattered throughout the background. The agent showed obvious improvement over grunts, being able to hold up Hank notably longer. He also appeared to command grunts, giving one a queue to approach Hank. However, the agent was still silenced when he was impaled in the throat with a baton. The agent later returned as zombie, using a G36 to successfully shoot Hank. However, Hank survived and sliced the 1337 zombie's face in half with a dragon sword. Madness Combat 5: Depredation 1337 agents also appear in Madness Depredation, but in greater numbers, replacing grunts as the main enemy type. Most of these agents were armed with black Desert Eagles. Despite their numbers, they proved to be no match for Hank and were slaughtered just as easily as grunts. Eight 1337 agents are turned into zombies by Jesus, but were killed fairly easily. Madness Combat 5.5 The 1337 crew appeared all throughout Madness Combat 5.5, this time fighting Sanford and Deimos. They had the same black shades as they did in Madness Apotheosis and Madness Depredation. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy In Madness Antipathy, further details about the 1337 crew's purpose and recruiting process was given. The agents were revealed to be units within the A.A.H.W. (Agency Against Hank Wimbleton). Part of the episode took place in a recruitment center, where most enemies were either grunts being reassigned or agents themselves. One of the signs directing enlistment procedures referred to a "New Lord and Master," likely referring to the Auditor. Madness Combat 6.5 The agents appeared in this episode with A.T.P. engineers. It was revealed that the crew got their tinted shades through an upgrade from the Auditor, which also slightly enhanced their strength and agility. Despite the upgrade, Sanford and Deimos were easily able to kill them. Madness Combat 7: Consternation In Madness Consternation, the agents wore solid-red sunglasses instead of red-tinted ones. Also, two members, who were apparently rebellious or incompetent, were shown stabbed to walls with spikes in two parts of the episode. The crew seemed to be led by a mysterious shadowed figure seen at the end of the episode. They appeared to have slightly enhanced abilities, as two of them managed to injure Hank with bullets. This episode also debuted the A.T.P. engineers, the superiors to 1337 agents. Madness Combat 7.5 In Madness Combat 7.5, the agents already have solid-red shades. This episode also introduced the A.T.P. soldat, a second possible promotion from agents. A TV screen shows that qualities 1337 agents have over grunts include commitment, devotion, and sacrifice. Madness Combat 8: Inundation The l33t appeared again in Madness Inundation along with advanced engineers, who now appear more often. They wore the same red sunglasses as they did in Madness Consternation. Unlike previous episodes, their main enemy was not Hank, but Jesus instead, and they are still just as easily defeated. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation In Madness Aggregation, the l33t crew fought against Sanford and Deimos. In the start of the episode, they rode scooters while shooting at the protagonists. A few agents in the episode were playing cards until the Auditor interrupted and sent them away. Several corpses of agents were absorbed by the Auditor at the end of the episode. Madness Combat 10: Abrogation The crew returns to fight Sanford and Hank. They assisted the Auditor as he confronted the protagonists, though they were no match for the magnified Hank and the agile Sanford. One of them managed to stab Hank's head with a Bowie knife, but without much effect. In this episode, two agents were successfully resurrected by the Auditor's spell, giving them significantly enhanced fighting ability. In addition to corpses, several living agents were absorbed by the Auditor in order to heal his wounds and enhance his power. The Auditor resurrected two l33t agents with his powers in an enhanced form (similar to the enhanced engineers in Madness Aggregation). These agents were able to take multiple hits to the body and head and had much faster reflexes than normal agents. For instance, the first resurrected agent managed to dodge Hank's sword swings and land a few punches on him. Like Jesus, they also had bloodshot eyes, which were partially hidden behind their shades that turned dark grey during the resurrection process. Sanford managed to interrupt a resurrection by destroying the body with a Mossberg 500 before the process was complete. Incident: 001A Although a non-canon episode, Incident: 001A showed that the agents still retain their usual role of fighting Hank. They were first seen unloading boxes from a truck, with the last crate containing Hank, who lept out in a surprise attack and killed them with dual Beretta 92s. Hank later advanced into the building, where he threw several agents into a giant blender. Incident: 010A Agents in Incident: 010A appeared to be guarding themselves in a building against a horde of zombies outside. Hank managed to break in and kill both the agents and the zombies. Incident: 100A The l33t crew appear in Incident: 100A as the main antagonists against Sanford and Deimos. At the beginning, one agent fired at a Deimos-like decoy before getting stabbed by the real one. One of them was beating up the person who Sanford eventually kidnaps. Additionally, there were four 1337 agents wearing paintball masks instead of shades. Deimos stunned them with a flashbang and kills them just as easily using an AR-15 with a grenade launcher attachment. According to Krinkels, these agents wore paintball masks because they somehow (incorrectly) thought that they would improve their odds. Incident: 101A Only three agents appeared in Incident: 101A, guarding a building while watching a delivery man pass by. This is the only animation where they do not fight or get killed. Incident: 110A The agents in this animation retain their usual role as victims killed in large numbers by the protagonist, Jesus. At the end of the episode, Jesus was mowing down a horde of oncoming agents with a minigun. Incident: 111a Three agents appear in Incident: 111A. However, they are simply targets of Jesus rather than antagonists in this animation. Incident: 1000A The agents are the antagonists in this animation, fighting against Hank and Jesus. Here, they have a new red tint in their glasses. Madness Interactive In Madness Interactive, the player has the option to dress in a business suit and/or Smith shades, similar to the ones of the 1337 crew. In the last several stages of the Story Mode, almost all enemies that appear wear business suits and sometimes Smith shades. Madness: Project Nexus In Madness: Project Nexus, agents are a major Nexus unit type. Their skills only surpass those of grunts and are therefore easy to kill. In Arena Combat and Episode One of the Story Mode, the agents wear crimson shades. In the prequel, Episode 1.5, the agents wear black shades instead. Madness: Project Nexus 2 They are planned to be a unit in Madness: Project Nexus 2. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness Interactive Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2